Love And Sunshine
by Dajypop
Summary: Being in the Organization is hard. To comfort his musician, Xigbar takes him to the beach, where it's always sun and surf.


bTitle:/b Love And Sunshine

bAuthor:/b Daisy

bFandom:/b Kingdom Hearts

bSetting:/b The World That Never Was, Atlantica (on the beach)

bPairing:/b Xigbar/Demyx

bCharacters:/b Xigbar, Demyx

bGenre:/b Romance/Angst

bRating:/b T

bChapters:/b 1/2

bWord Count:/b 1185

bType of Work:/b One-shot

bStatus:/b Complete

bWarnings:/b Fluff, Yaoi/Gay/Slash, Tiny bit of angst, Canon Character Death

bDisclaimer:/b I don't own anything.

bSummary/b Being in the Organization is hard. To comfort his musician, Xigbar takes him to the beach, where it's always sun and surf.

bAN:/b So… This story was actually handwritten back in 2010, and I never posted it. xD So, I figured it was time to type it up so it can finally be read. I hope you guys enjoy!

buLove And Sunshine/u

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/b

Demyx had been sitting in the Gray Area nearly all day, strumming songs he'd never heard. Sometimes, one could hear the faintest hint of a voice, singing along. He may not have known the words, but he certainly was singing them like they were natural. That was the thing about Demyx; he could sing and sing but he'd swear he'd never heard the song personally. While it was amazing, sometimes it got on people's nerves.

Which was why Xigbar's search for the blond lead him to one of the varying peaks of the Castle in the World That Never Was. He snuck up behind the teen, planting a kiss on his ear and hugging the startled young man to his chest so he didn't fall.

"Why so sad, Dem? Fuzzface run you out again?" The drawl in his ear seemed to calm the musician, and he nodded softly. The dual-tone-haired male made a mental note to snipe his old friend in the ass sometime. It was no good to threaten a caged bird while he sang. The smaller male snuggled back against him, leaning his head back to kiss the underside of the elder's chin.

"Nobody wants to hear me play." Demyx sighed, pouting that Infamous Demyx Pout.

"I do, Dem… Hey, wanna go to the beach? We could play in the water and make a bonfire and you could play and sing for me to your heart's content."

Seafoam green eyes lit up and the scarred man smirked. He'd said isomething/i right.

"Let's go get changed," The elder lifted his lover bridal-style and carried him into a portal to his room. Once there, he flopped the blonde onto the bed and watched him ride the waves of the waterbed with a chuckle. Shedding his cloak, the elder male tugged off all his clothes, his scarred body shown off as he strolled calmly to his closet. Pulling out his purple and black swim trunks, he pulled them on with a soft groan of annoyance when they got stuck around his thighs, before finally securing them on his hips. Tossing Demyx his, he gave a deep, belly laugh when they smacked the staring blonde in the face. Struggling to pull his clothes off and put the trunks on while still sitting and laying on the bed only earned another laugh from the scarred man as he placed his hands on his hips. He had to keep them anchored there, because each awkward movement of those slim hips had them itching to touch.

Once his surfboard was in hand and Demyx was ready, a second portal was created and the teen was tugged up onto his feet.

"Come on, Lazy Bones. If we get back in time, we'll even play DDR." That had Demyx skipping out to the ocean through the playful licks of darkness. Smirking, he followed his companion through the inky blackness. Allowing the smaller male to drag him along, Xigbar was happy enough, for he got a chance to watch Demyx's rear bounce around inside his skin-tight leather shorts.

As soon as they reached the beach, a foot caught another and the blonde face-planted into the sand. A soft rumble of a chuckle met the soft whimper of the fallen as the dark portal was closed.

"You okay, Dem?" Xigbar questioned, biting back laughter unsuccessfully. The blonde hoisted himself up, brushing sand from his space and spitting it out with a few sputters.

"Xiggy, you're so mean!" He whined, pushing at the other's chest as that pout returned to his lips.

"Aw, kid, you know I didn't mean anything by it." The one-eyed man held up his hands in a defenseless gesture before bringing the other in for a kiss. When he was pushed back, a surge of water brought forth Demyx's sitar, and a huge jet of water shot up beneath his feet. Once Xigbar was let back down, he was dropped on his face, and Demyx giggled.

"There, now we're even. Let's go!" The boy was off, sprinting towards the water and taking a flying leap off the nearby dock. The salty, sumptuous seawater welcomed him gladly, and when he surfaced and shook out his hair, Xigbar smiled. While he would agree that the sea wasn't sweet, he had a feeling it turned to salty Kool-Aid once his musician was in it. He smirked and walked toward the water, the sand pushing up between his toes.

"C'mon, Xiggy! Hurry uuuuup!" Demyx squealed happily, popping up and showing off a beautiful opal shell that shone rainbow in the light of the setting sun. A kinder smile pulled the scarred man's lips at the sides as he waded in slowly. Swimming to Demyx, he pulled the smaller close and kissed his lips while the other clung to him.

"Xig?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"It's December, in our home world…"

"... Yeah, so?"

"I wanna live to see summertime."

"...Kiddo…" His voice came out simpery, and he held the younger male close, eyes closing as they treaded water. "I'll protect you, and when you run into Sora… Just run. Don't try and fight him until you get better." While Demyx usually would have taken offense to that, he just nodded.

"This is the Promise of Summer, Xigbar. Whether everyone else makes it or not, you and I are going to make it to summer." And the promise was sealed with another searing kiss.

"Let's get outta this funk, Dem. We needa do something." He wasn't about to let his Demyx be upset all day, after this. Xigbar suddenly kissed him again, long and hard before pulling away and swimming off at an impressive clip, "Tag, you're it!" He cried before he got too far away. Demyx was a little bewildered for a moment, before taking off after his lover. It took five minutes, or so, before the blonde planted a gently kiss on the older's lips, holding is as long as he dared before attempting to dodge him. Feeling a rough hand around his wrist, however, he was tagged once more.

"Tag, you're it. No tag-backs." Whispered the elder against the other's parted lips. A wide grin spread on his lips as he felt yet another pout, taking his time to suck that wibbly lip up and nibble on it gently. This forced a soft moan from his captive, his open mouth suddenly invaded by a hot, knowledgable tongue. His hands came to rub at a tanned, scarred chest, giving him an impromptu massage as he continued to drive him mad. He didn't know what, but Xigbar always had him coming back for more.

Demyx would return from missions and go straight to Xigbar's room, and would look for him if he wasn't there. They had a relationship that he didn't want to forgo, and he knew from what he felt with the other that they really idid/i have hearts.

This thought in mind, he was sure that their Promise of Summer would hold true for them. Reality brought a fear that only Xigbar would make it through. Demyx didn't make it to spring.

b~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:/b I think the Promise of Summer sounds like a good romance movie title. ; u; Maybe I'll write it someday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

 **Title:** Love And Sunshine  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
 **Setting:** The World That Never Was, Atlantica (on the beach)  
 **Pairing:** Xigbar/Demyx  
 **Characters:** Xigbar, Demyx  
 **Genre:** Romance/Angst  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/2  
 **Word Count:** 1185  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, Yaoi/Gay/Slash, Tiny bit of angst, Canon Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** Being in the Organization is hard. To comfort his musician, Xigbar takes him to the beach, where it's always sun and surf.

 **AN:** So… This story was actually handwritten back in 2010, and I never posted it. xD So, I figured it was time to type it up so it can finally be read. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Love And Sunshine** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Demyx had been sitting in the Gray Area nearly all day, strumming songs he'd never heard. Sometimes, one could hear the faintest hint of a voice, singing along. He may not have known the words, but he certainly was singing them like they were natural. That was the thing about Demyx; he could sing and sing but he'd swear he'd never heard the song personally. While it was amazing, sometimes it got on people's nerves.

Which was why Xigbar's search for the blond lead him to one of the varying peaks of the Castle in the World That Never Was. He snuck up behind the teen, planting a kiss on his ear and hugging the startled young man to his chest so he didn't fall.

"Why so sad, Dem? Fuzzface run you out again?" The drawl in his ear seemed to calm the musician, and he nodded softly. The dual-tone-haired male made a mental note to snipe his old friend in the ass sometime. It was no good to threaten a caged bird while he sang. The smaller male snuggled back against him, leaning his head back to kiss the underside of the elder's chin.

"Nobody wants to hear me play." Demyx sighed, pouting that Infamous Demyx Pout.

"I do, Dem… Hey, wanna go to the beach? We could play in the water and make a bonfire and you could play and sing for me to your heart's content."

Seafoam green eyes lit up and the scarred man smirked. He'd said _something_ right.

"Let's go get changed," The elder lifted his lover bridal-style and carried him into a portal to his room. Once there, he flopped the blonde onto the bed and watched him ride the waves of the waterbed with a chuckle. Shedding his cloak, the elder male tugged off all his clothes, his scarred body shown off as he strolled calmly to his closet. Pulling out his purple and black swim trunks, he pulled them on with a soft groan of annoyance when they got stuck around his thighs, before finally securing them on his hips. Tossing Demyx his, he gave a deep, belly laugh when they smacked the staring blonde in the face. Struggling to pull his clothes off and put the trunks on while still sitting and laying on the bed only earned another laugh from the scarred man as he placed his hands on his hips. He had to keep them anchored there, because each awkward movement of those slim hips had them itching to touch.

Once his surfboard was in hand and Demyx was ready, a second portal was created and the teen was tugged up onto his feet.

"Come on, Lazy Bones. If we get back in time, we'll even play DDR." That had Demyx skipping out to the ocean through the playful licks of darkness. Smirking, he followed his companion through the inky blackness. Allowing the smaller male to drag him along, Xigbar was happy enough, for he got a chance to watch Demyx's rear bounce around inside his skin-tight leather shorts.

As soon as they reached the beach, a foot caught another and the blonde face-planted into the sand. A soft rumble of a chuckle met the soft whimper of the fallen as the dark portal was closed.

"You okay, Dem?" Xigbar questioned, biting back laughter unsuccessfully. The blonde hoisted himself up, brushing sand from his space and spitting it out with a few sputters.

"Xiggy, you're so mean!" He whined, pushing at the other's chest as that pout returned to his lips.

"Aw, kid, you know I didn't mean anything by it." The one-eyed man held up his hands in a defenseless gesture before bringing the other in for a kiss. When he was pushed back, a surge of water brought forth Demyx's sitar, and a huge jet of water shot up beneath his feet. Once Xigbar was let back down, he was dropped on his face, and Demyx giggled.

"There, now we're even. Let's go!" The boy was off, sprinting towards the water and taking a flying leap off the nearby dock. The salty, sumptuous seawater welcomed him gladly, and when he surfaced and shook out his hair, Xigbar smiled. While he would agree that the sea wasn't sweet, he had a feeling it turned to salty Kool-Aid once his musician was in it. He smirked and walked toward the water, the sand pushing up between his toes.

"C'mon, Xiggy! Hurry uuuuup!" Demyx squealed happily, popping up and showing off a beautiful opal shell that shone rainbow in the light of the setting sun. A kinder smile pulled the scarred man's lips at the sides as he waded in slowly. Swimming to Demyx, he pulled the smaller close and kissed his lips while the other clung to him.

"Xig?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"It's December, in our home world…"

"... Yeah, so?"

"I wanna live to see summertime."

"...Kiddo…" His voice came out simpery, and he held the younger male close, eyes closing as they treaded water. "I'll protect you, and when you run into Sora… Just run. Don't try and fight him until you get better." While Demyx usually would have taken offense to that, he just nodded.

"This is the Promise of Summer, Xigbar. Whether everyone else makes it or not, you and I are going to make it to summer." And the promise was sealed with another searing kiss.

"Let's get outta this funk, Dem. We needa do something." He wasn't about to let his Demyx be upset all day, after this. Xigbar suddenly kissed him again, long and hard before pulling away and swimming off at an impressive clip, "Tag, you're it!" He cried before he got too far away. Demyx was a little bewildered for a moment, before taking off after his lover. It took five minutes, or so, before the blonde planted a gently kiss on the older's lips, holding is as long as he dared before attempting to dodge him. Feeling a rough hand around his wrist, however, he was tagged once more.

"Tag, you're it. No tag-backs." Whispered the elder against the other's parted lips. A wide grin spread on his lips as he felt yet another pout, taking his time to suck that wibbly lip up and nibble on it gently. This forced a soft moan from his captive, his open mouth suddenly invaded by a hot, knowledgable tongue. His hands came to rub at a tanned, scarred chest, giving him an impromptu massage as he continued to drive him mad. He didn't know what, but Xigbar always had him coming back for more.

Demyx would return from missions and go straight to Xigbar's room, and would look for him if he wasn't there. They had a relationship that he didn't want to forgo, and he knew from what he felt with the other that they really _did_ have hearts.

This thought in mind, he was sure that their Promise of Summer would hold true for them. Reality brought a fear that only Xigbar would make it through. Demyx didn't make it to spring.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I think the Promise of Summer sounds like a good romance movie title. ; u; Maybe I'll write it someday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
